Fatgum Week
by Skitzylou
Summary: The prompts I chose to do for Fatgum Week.
1. Domestic

**Prompt 1: Domestic**

Taishirou stirred in bed, the smell of something delicious cooking in the next room filled his senses and pulled his consciousness into the waking world. The pro hero sat up tiredly, rubbing at his face a moment before pausing and looking down at his hand. It was smeared with blue and pink non-toxic paint, some smears looking like familiar small handprints on his shoulder and shorts. Those smears and smudges continued along the sheets and pillows at the other side of the King Long in his bedroom, adding new stains to the already decorated sheets. He smiled tiredly and chuckled, getting up and wadding the sheets into a ball as he went about his most recent morning routine of dumping them in the wash. Again.

He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror after that, snorting as he saw the muddled smear he'd spread over his face. It was always so easy to forget about that in the mornings. He still remembered the first time his girlfriend stayed the night. Some of the yatai's on his usual route still teased him about it to this day. They hadn't done anything but sleep, but apparently he was in such a rush that morning he'd completely missed all of the handprints and smudges on his face and arms. Paint and ink was everywhere and he'd gone to work like that, practically broadcasting to all of Japan that he hadn't spent the night alone.

After dumping the sheets into a wash and wiping the paint from his face and arms he followed his nose into the kitchen where he found the source of the smell. Bacon, eggs and a few other breakfast items were cooking on the stove with a messy haired female flipping pancakes. He couldn't stop the smile that spread on his face even if he wanted to. She always looked so cute in the morning, the shaved side of her hair squashed or sticking up while the other side was all over the place in a tangled nightmare. He could immediately tell she hadn't brushed her hair at all yet, probably got up and started cooking after getting coffee.

Fatgum smiled and came up quietly from behind, dipping down to wrap his arms around her smaller waist and kiss at the mess of hair on top. "Hmm, someone's up early." He laughed softly as his girlfriend jumped and squeaked, looking up at him with surprised gray eyes. She was always so cute when she was like that. Her eyes were wide yet still droopy, cooking while still half asleep.

"Taishirou! What are you doing up? I thought you'd still be sleeping." Liz's voice was gravely from sleep, pouting up at him. "I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed...cheater."

He smiled down at her, kissing her forehead now that it was tilted up for him. "Mmm, should I go back t'bed then?"

"...no...you're already up and the sheets are probably in the wash anyway..." The girl mumbled, looking down and putting the pancakes on a plate while glancing at her now-gloved hands. "I got paint all over the bed again..."

Taishirou chuckled and nodded, moving with her as she tended to the rest of breakfast. "Just a bit, cupcake."

"I should start wearing my gloves to bed..."

"Isn't that uncomfortable for ya though?" He tilted his head to one side, planting a kiss above her ear. Liz grunted, frowning. "Besides, I kinda like wakin' up t'yer accidents. Dey're cute," he kissed her head again, "it's part of who ya are," he kissed her cheek, "and they remind me dat I have a beautiful girlfriend waitin' for me every day." He took hold of her chin gently and kissed her on the lips.

Elizabeth grumbled into the kiss, but returned it all the same. She sighed as they parted, looking back at the eggs. "Yeah but- eep!" She jumped as he suddenly grabbed her ass with one hand.

"No buts. Only butt I care about around here is yours." He teased as he kissed her head again, laughing as she swatted at his arm. Ah, there was that smile he fell in love with.

"You're terrible! Now shoo, I can't move around with you clinging to me like that. You're like an oversized koala. Beat it!" The pink haired young woman pat at his hands until they released her hips and chased him out of the kitchen. "Breakfast'll be done in a minute. You can sit at the table or the couch or something."

He was taller, larger, and stronger and could easily have stayed put or turned off the food and pulled her with him back to bed if he pleased, but the fact she wanted to make him breakfast was too sweet to pass up.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes, please!"

A year ago if someone had told him he'd be dating a cute college student with a major in art from America he'd have laughed it off and told them they were dreaming. Especially the American college student part, it was way too specific. He was too busy keeping his attention on his pro hero work and training his intern (now interns) to worry about a partner, much less look for one. Besides, his job was protecting people and fighting dangerous villains; bringing a civilian into that was irrational, irresponsible even! Yet here he was, happier than he'd ever been and living with the love of his life as she made breakfast in her paint-stained pajamas. He wouldn't have it any other way.

When she came over to set the plates down and bring his coffee he pulled her over for another kiss, easily pulling her closer with a hand on her hip. Damn if he didn't love how perfectly she fit in his hands. He teased her about it every chance he got. Her reactions were even cuter. This time she giggled, holding the kiss for a moment. Her lips were so soft and warm against his; he could kiss her like this all day if she let him. But his stomach had other ideas, betraying him with a loud growl. Elizabeth giggled, smiling against his lips before finally pulling away.

She seemed about to say something but Taishirou beat her to the punch. "After breakfast ya want to just go back ta bed and snuggle for a while? Today's my day off." He gave her his most charming smile and another kiss.

"Someone's feeling kissy today." She snorted.

"I can't help it, I've been cravin' ya all week and I finally get a morning ta have you all t'myself." He kissed her cheek again.

Liz gave him a look, raising her brow and smirking at her boyfriend a moment before huffing and shaking her head. "Alright, fine. But only because I don't have class or work today and for the moment, nothing that I need to immediately work on." She brushed some of his hair aside and kissed his cheek. " _Big dork_."

Taishirou smiled as she spoke in English. "But I'm your dork, sweetheart."

"Yes, yes you are. And I'm yours. Now eat'cher damn eggs."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** _ **For those who may be wondering, Liz's quirk causes her hands to secrete paint, ink, or different types of dyes much like how Mina can secrete acid. The difference with Liz is she doesn't have as much control over it. Another part of her quirk is she can change the color of any art-based object she's touching but the type of object does change the level of difficulty. For example: pens and pencils are easy and she does that the most often, but fabrics and cloth are very difficult and can make her tired. She wears special gloves that buckle just past her elbow to keep them from slipping and getting ink and paint on things during everyday life, but as you can see that doesn't help much at night.**_

 _ **And yes, she's of age. The manga says Taishirou is 29, she's 23.**_


	2. AU - Soulmate

**Prompt 2: AU - Soulmate (Red string of fate)**

Taishirou still remembered the first time he asked his parents about the red string. His mother and father both had a red string tied to their finger that got longer or shorter depending on how close they were to one another. It never tangled or caught on anything, like magic. Even stepping on it did nothing to the strings. He saw them everywhere, on the parents of other children and on people on TV, even on the pro heroes as they walked down the street on their patrols. He asked his mother what the string meant and why he and some of his friends didn't have one.

"It's your fate string," she told him fondly as she held up her finger to show the ruby red string tied there. "It leads you to your soulmate, like your father and I." She smiled.

"What's a soulmate?" He remembered asking, tilting his head. Even back then he was a pudgy young boy, always found sneaking another cookie before dinner or asking for seconds.

"A soulmate is the person in the world meant just for you. They'll love you just like me and daddy."

Young Taishirou looked at his hand sadly. "Why don't I have one then?" Did not having a string mean he didn't have anyone who'd love him like mom and dad?

"I didn't have one right away either. Just be patient, sweetheart. You'll get a string when you're older."

He wasn't so sure he believed his mother at first, but she'd never lied to him before and so he waited. He waited and waited and watched as all of his friends got their strings, but his finger remained bare. Just when he was about to lose hope, one day he woke up and there it was, a little red string tied to his pinky. He'd spent the whole day showing it off to his parents and all of his friends. He'd never been happier.

Taishirou could remember how much he got in trouble trying to follow his string once to find them. As always he was impatient and wanted to meet them so badly! How old were they right now? What were they doing? Did they have a quirk like his or something that went with it or maybe something completely different? Maybe they didn't have a quirk at all, but he didn't mind that.

He didn't make it past the train station when an officer caught him and brought him home. His parents were worried sick, but still he tried to find them. It wasn't long before he was known by every officer in the city. His string always seemed so long so it must mean his soulmate was far away! Maybe they lived far out in the country or in another district? It wasn't until he went to the beach one day with his parents that he stopped looking.

The red string on his finger stood out from the others on the beach, stretching out and floating across the water to somewhere far past the horizon. It was then that he realized his soulmate wasn't here, looking for them now was pointless. He wasn't going to find them in Japan because they weren't there. They couldn't be on one of the nearby islands either, the direction was wrong. Instead, he settled on waiting. Everyone found their soulmate eventually so why worry? There was no rush.

Years passed. He grew up, became a police officer and eventually a pro hero. He got a nervous, talented young intern who'd already met his soulmate, a classmate of his who he'd known since childhood. Taishirou smiled when he heard about that, feeling proud of his beloved pupil and his soulmate. Who wouldn't be happy about that, especially that he was so lucky to have met them so young! He couldn't help the somber nostalgia he felt when Tamaki finally got the courage to ask him about his own soulmate.

"Oh uh...I haven't met 'em yet." He rubbed the back of his neck, grinning wide. "Not for a lack of tryin', I'll tell ya that much!" The large hero laughed. "No, they're not from here, ya see? I've never been outta the country before and I don't think they've been outta theirs."

"O-oh…" His intern deflated slightly, getting that look like he'd said something damning. Poor Tamaki looked like he was going to go into hiding again.

Fatgum just laughed and pat the boy on the back, causing him to flinch. "Don't worry about it, cheer up already! I'll see 'em when the time's right."

Time passed and he gained yet another intern, the polar opposite to his timid Tamaki but he couldn't be prouder. He loved his boys and admired both of them for their achievements, giving encouragement at every turn. They were like his own kids, if actually he had any. He couldn't be happier.

* * *

 _Present Day._ While out on a routine patrol with his interns he noticed Kirishima kept looking at his hand, then at the streets, and back to his mentor's hand. It was hard to miss. Fatgum paused, a tray of takoyaki in his hand as he looked down at his more energetic companion. "Somethin' wrong, Red Riot?" He asked. The boy flinched, not realizing just how obvious his staring had been.

"Well uh…remember when I asked about your fate string that one time?" The boy fidgeted awkwardly, going between wringing his hands and poking at his fingers. Fat had never seen the boy so shy before. Since when did Kiri take after Tamaki?

"Yeah?" He turned to face the boy, canting his head to the side.

"And you know how you said your soulmate was somewhere far away? Like, another country far?" He was looking out at the street again, at the shops lining the other side.

"Yes, I found out when I was just a kid. Why?"

Kirishima glanced at Fat before his eyes fell on a particular shop they'd passed a few steps ago, a simple clothing store. Even with the adjustments for quirks he'd never been inside as most small shops around here didn't have clothes in his size and asking them to get the extra fabric just to fix it for him was too much of a hassle. "I don't think your soulmate is in another country anymore." He pointed at the red string that stretched across the street and into the store, one end leading right back to Fatgum's gloved pinky.

The pro took a moment, glancing down at his hand before looking to the string leading to the shop, giving an experimental tug. He froze as the string pulled taught, something he remembered his father did sometimes to find his mom. The string going into the store was his. His soulmate was here. In Japan. They were really here, just across the street and in that little shop.

Fat didn't notice the tray in his hand clatter to the floor. He didn't notice how his interns jumped or hear as they called his name, asking if he was alright. He didn't notice as his body moved on its own. He didn't hear the little ding of the door as he entered that small store. He didn't hear the man at the counter ask how he was doing that day or notice the stare as he wondered what the pro could possibly be doing in his store. His feet didn't stop until he followed that little string to a young woman with long, bright blue hair that was shaved on one side, revealing her natural hair color as a dark brown.

She was stocking shelves with headphones on her head, wearing long black gloves that buckled above the elbow. Her eyes were a silvery gray, head bobbing softly to the music as she hummed along in a voice that sounded the way honey tasted. As she lifted a hand to place a folded shirt on a particularly high shelf he saw the little red string tied to her pinky, shorter than it had ever been and connected to his. His first thought was that she was beautiful, perfect, and tiny. So very tiny compared to him, he almost couldn't believe it.

She wasn't paying any attention of course, eyes lidded in that expression of monotonous boredom that often came with such a simple task on an early morning like this, likely doing something that had become routine. She looked like she was having a bit of difficulty reaching the shelf, even as she stood on her toes just to put away the shirt.

"Here, let me help ya with dat." Fatgum reached out his hand without even thinking, the one with his string, and took shirt before putting it up on the shelf for her. The girl beside him flinched before going still, bored lidded eyes suddenly widening and staring at the large hand just above hers. She wasn't looking at the hand per-se, but the string connecting them. Her silvery eyes darted up and down, following the string back and forth between her hand and his.

Fat froze, unsure what to do. He'd never thought about what to do when he finally met his soulmate, never considered what to say or do and he'd just…reacted. Was this weird? His eyes got wide and his body suddenly felt cold, too nervous to look next to him at the girl, at his soulmate. Very slowly, he gained the courage to glance down at her only to find her expression…unreadable. Headphones pulled down around her shoulders and gray eyes locked on him. "Uh…hi…um…"

Slowly, as if she was a timid animal or Tamaki, he retracted his hand and let it fall at his side. Now what did he do?

"Um…hey." Fat felt his heart skip a beat. She was speaking Japanese. "Uh…my name's Eliza-er…Violet! V-Violet Elizabeth! Um…b-but most people call me Liz!"

Elizabeth. Her name was Elizabeth. His lips curved softly in a gentle smile. Her accent was so strange and adorable. Out of habit he gave her his hero name, "Fatgum." He then frowned, turning a little red. "Uh…I-I mean-!"

Violet snorted and smiled, smirking up at him. "Do you have another name, Fatgum?" She giggled a bit. He wanted to hear that laugh again.

"Toyomitsu Taishirou…" He rubbed at his neck, feeling his face heat up even more. "It uh…it's nice ta finally meet you."

"You too." She smiled, brushing some hair from her face.

Fat wanted to know everything about her all over again, like when he was a kid and hadn't even known who she was or what she'd look like. He'd always wondered what his soulmate would be like, if they'd really like him or not. As a kid he thought all soulmates were perfect, but had seen some get rejected or lost before they could even meet. That black, cut string had always haunted him, making it a relief when he'd wake up to find that red string still there, still taunting him with what he couldn't have. Until now. During his teenage years he'd always worried that his soulmate might not like him due to his quirk or his appearance, but eventually he outgrew that fear, no longer caring what society saw in him. Her though, with her he might worry just a little. Most of all he wanted to hear her laugh, hold her hand, spend all day and the next getting to know her. Now that he finally found her he didn't want to leave her side.

A cleared throat from behind made both of them jump, turning around to see the shop owner and Fat's two interns standing there. Tamaki looked like a child watching his parents kissing and the shop owner stood there with his arms crossed, a knowing smile on his lips. Kirishima was ecstatic, a huge grin on his face and hands clenched into fists. The owner chuckled and shook his head, waving the two of them off. "Go on, get out of here. Violet-san!"

The girl flinched and squeaked. She peeked out from behind Taishirou, who was so big he'd made it look like she'd disappeared behind him. It was kind of cute to see her tiny little head poking out from behind him. It fit. "Y-yes, sir?"

"You go too, have the day off." He smiled and walked back to the front, not letting her refuse.

Fatgum glanced down at her, rubbing at his neck again. "Uh…I still have ta patrol but um…if ya want we could stop t'grab a bite to eat?"

Violet smiled up at him, already removing her work apron. "I'd like that." She dropped the apron off in front as they left the store, her hand reaching out for his before pausing and quickly retreating, hands stuffing themselves in her pockets.

Did she not like him? Did she not want to be here? Had he done something wrong? A million doubts swam in his head despite the casual grin on his face.

"Um…is it can um…" He looked at her, one hand out of her pocket and snapping in the air at random. The sound was dulled due to her gloves, her brows knit together as she bit her bottom lip. "Can uh… _dammit what was the word?_ " Her words slipped into English, making Fat pause.

 _That's right, she's not from Japan_.He suddenly wished his English was better so he knew what it was she'd just said.

It would seem however, that his interns had his back on this one. Kirishima leaned around Fat to talk, smiling kindly and with a curious look on his face. " _What word?_ " His accent and pronunciation could use a bit of work, but at least it confirmed that he was paying attention in school. Or at least he hoped it did, Fat still had no idea what they were saying.

Violet and Kirishima talked back and forth in English for a bit, Tamaki stuttering a response back now and then. Watching her get along so well with his boys made him happy but also a bit jealous. What were they talking about?!

Whatever it was she said, it had Kirishima blinking a moment before a large grin spread on his face. "Just go for it!" He gave her a thumbs-up.

 _Go for what?_ Fat had no idea what was going on. What were they talking about, what did that mean? He was about to ask his intern when he felt slender fingers wrap around his pinky and ring finger, making the words stop in his throat. The only person standing on that side of him was Violet-san. His cheeks darkened and he was glad his costume included a mask as he glanced down, looking at her smaller hand doing its best to hold his. _Oh god her hands are so tiny! …Oh god she wanted to hold his hand._ That was so cute.

"If um…y-ya don't need to ask…if ya ever wanna hold my hand, Violet-san." Fatgum smiled down at her, a small and rather shy smile as he carefully slipped his fingers free before wrapping his hand around hers. No seriously, his whole hand was able to wrap around hers, it was ridiculous.

Violet cleared her throat. "Liz."

"Huh?"

"Call me Liz." She gave his fingers a slight squeeze. "I…would like it if you called me Liz. You're my soulmate after all, right?"

Fatgum blinked before smiling. "Alright, Liz."

He couldn't be happier.


End file.
